guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Queen
Queen were an English rock band formed in 1970 by guitarist Brian May, lead vocalist Freddie Mercury, and drummer Roger Taylor. Bass guitarist John Deacon joined the following year, completing the infamous band lineup that would remain until Mercury's untimely death from Aids on November 24, 1991. The band is often well regarded as one of the most popular in Rock and Roll History, they have influenced many artists, and have sold from 130 million to over 300 million albums worldwide, and their Greatest Hits I album is the number one best selling album of all time in the UK. They are well regarded for their theatrical live performances, dramatic lyrics, vocal harmonies and overdubs, as well as Mercury's distinctive singing style and the sound of May's Red Special Guitar, which became trademarks that made Queen's music instantly recognizable. Their eclectic style of music combined classic Rock and Roll with elements of Opera, Vaudeville, Folk, and Heavy Metal to name a few. In 2004, May and Taylor decided to reform the band, and invited former Free and Bad Company vocalist Paul Rodgers to take over Freddie's position at vocals. John Deacon, having retired from music years earlier, declined to participate. This outfit, rechristened Queen + Paul Rodgers, recorded two live albums and one studio album, The Cosmos Rocks, in 2006, and later disbanded in 2009. It has been announced that a guest appeared in Guitar Hero: Van Halen. Discography This list counts albums recorded in the band's original tenure and with Paul Rodgers on vocals. *''Queen'' (studio, 1973) *''Queen II'' (studio, 1974) **Features "Seven Seas of Rhye". *''Sheer Heart Attack'' (studio, 1974) **Features "Now I'm Here", "Killer Queen" and "Stone Cold Crazy". *''A Night at the Opera'' (studio, 1975) **This record features one of their most classic songs, "Bohemian Rhapsody", as well as the popular songs: "Love of My Life", "You're My Best Friend" and "'39". *''A Day at the Races'' (studio, 1976) **Features "Somebody to Love" and "Tie Your Mother Down". *''News of the World'' (studio, 1977) **Features the anthemic tracks "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions", opening the album in this exact sequence. *''Jazz'' (studio, 1978) **Features the popular: "Don't Stop Me Now", "Fat Bottomed Girls" and "Bicycle Race". *''Live Killers'' (live, 1979) *''The Game'' (studio, 1980) **Features "Crazy Little Thing Called Love", "Another One Bites the Dust", "Play the Game" and "Save Me". *''Flash Gordon'' (soundtrack, 1980) **This entire album is the original score to the movie of the same name, based on the Golden Age sci-fi comics character. *''Hot Space'' (studio, 1982) **Despite the number one success of its lead single, "Under Pressure", this was the less well-received Queen album by fans due to the stark contrast with their earlier sound. *''The Works'' (studio, 1984) **Features "I Want to Break Free", "Radio Ga Ga", "Hammer to Fall", and "It's A Hard Life". *''A Kind of Magic'' (studio, 1985) **Features "A Kind of Magic", "Who Wants To Love Forever" and "One Vision" *''Live Magic'' (live, 1986) *''The Miracle'' (studio, 1988) **Features the popular track "I Want It All". *''At the Beeb'' (live, 1989) **The "Beeb" referred to by the title refers to BBC. **Was released on USA six years later. *''Innuendo'' (studio, 1991) **Last album recorded before Freddie Mercury's death. Features "The Show Must Go On", "These Are The Days of our Lives", "Innuendo", "Headlong" and "I'm Going Slightly Mad". *''Live at Wembley '86'' (live, 1992) *''Made in Heaven'' (studio, 1995) **Posthumous album, contained re-recorded song outtakes that turned into huge hits such as "Heaven For Everyone", "You Don't Fool Me", "Too Much Love Will Kill You", "A Winter's Tale", "Let Me Live" and "I Was Born To Love You". *''Live at the Bowl'' (live, 2004) **Recorded from a 1982 show at Milton Keynes. *''Return of the Champions'' (live, 2005) **First release with Paul Rodgers on vocals. *''Queen Rock Montreal'' (live, 2007) **Recorded from a 1981 show in Canada. *''The Cosmos Rocks'' (studio, 2008) *''Live in Ukraine'' (live, 2009) Contributions to Guitar Hero * Killer Queen (from Sheer Heart Attack): Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero: Smash Hits, Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero 5 (said its from Guitar Hero Smash Hits) * We Are the Champions (from News of the World): Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades, Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero World Tour, Guitar Hero Live's GHTV * Fat Bottomed Girls (from Jazz): Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero World Tour * Stone Cold Crazy (from Sheer Heart Attack): Guitar Hero: Metallica * C-lebrity (as Queen + Paul Rodgers; from The Cosmos Rocks): Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero World Tour * Under Pressure (featuring David Bowie; from Hot Space): Guitar Hero 5 * I Want It All (from The Miracle): Guitar Hero: Van Halen, Guitar Hero Live's GHTV * Crazy Little Thing Called Love (from The Game): Band Hero (Nintendo DS), Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero 5 * Somebody To Love (from A Day At The Races): Downloadable Content for Guitar Hero 5 * Bohemian Rhapsody (from Night At The Opera): Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock * Tie Your Mother Down (from A Day at the Races): Guitar Hero Live Category:Bands